Hope's peak hero's
by Lloyd's fics
Summary: An AU world with The cast of The new killing game SYOC story also by myself, when the students are sent to Hope's peak, but instead of talents, they possess powers instead. How will Ryuji Shido and the others learn to control their powers along with some familiar faces along the way.
1. Prologue

_**Hope's peak heros. prologue:**_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **10th August 2012.**

...

...

It was a peaceful morning. It really was just a peaceful life in japan. In his bed was a boy now aged 13. Said boy had medium length Dark brown hair, his fringe was fairly long, reaching so that it would partly cover his left eye. And he had a mid-sized ahoge on his head. he was just a kid sleeping peacefully in his bed... and then the door swung open.

"Big brother! Wake up, it's your birthday!" A voice of a young girl around the age of 11 said as she proceeded to jump on the boy who was sleeping on his bed.

"Guhhh, mum. Just five more minutes, i want to say goodbye to the jigglypuff down in the field..." He said in his sleep.

"Oh jeez, i guess you left me no choice..." The girl said as she jumped on his gut.

"Guhh hughhhh!" The boy screeched out and left wheezing for breath.

"Are you awake now, Ryuji?" The girl said.

"Nagisa, why did you do that?" Ryuji asked hiding under the covers.

"Simple really. I wanted to wish my big brother a happy birthday." she chimed.

"Ughhh." Ryuji moaned.

"Now come on, you need to come down stairs, Mum's making breakfast." Nagisa said trying to pull the covers away from Ryuji but is failing miserably.

"Nagisa... Please go, now." Ryuji said which caused Nagisa quirk an ear. "You need to leave now. I have the illness known as the "Give me five more minuets of sleep or the tickle monster will come out" virus.

"HUH?" Nagisa said finching.

"Please Nagisa, i can't control it, you don't have much time!" Ryuji said.

"B-big brother?" Nagisa asked worriedly.

"RAWWWWWWRRR" Ryuji Roared.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Nagisa screamed running out of the room and down stairs.

"Hehe, Much better." Ryuji sighed.

...

"Nagisa, whats wrong sweety?" he mother asked.

"T-the T-tickle m-monster is after me!"the young girl responded.

"(Sigh) I will never get you kids... Anyway your Toast is done, come and get it before it gets cold." The mum said.

"O-okay." Nagisa said reluctantly.

"Mummy, When is big brother Ryuji coming down to eat breakfast with us?" A little girl aged 6 was tugging on the mothers skirt.

"Ryuji will be up soon, Kaguya." She said reassuringly.

"Breakfast already?" Ryuji said walking down the stairs.

"Big brother!" Kaguya chimed while running up to him.

"Hey there Kaguya." Ryuji said while patting her head while she was hugging him.

"Happy birthday sweet heart." Ryuji's mum said hugging the now Teenager.

"Thanks mum." Ryuji said with a big grin on his face.

"Is the tickle monster gone?" Nagisa asked with fear still in her voice.

This in turn caused Ryuji to sneak behind Nagisa and-

"Boo!"Ryuji shouted.

"Ahhhh!" Nagisa screamed. "He's here again..."

"Relax it's just me" Ryuji said with a grin.

"Are you sure?" Nagisa asked.

"Trust me, I am your brother." Ryuji reassured.

"(sigh) don't do that to me Ryuji..." Nagisa scolded.

"Its fun though." Ryuji said with a wider grin than before.

"Anyway kids, we are going to the theme park today, so get ready!" Mum shouted.

"Okay!" The three siblings said all at once.

...

 **Theme park.**

...

...

"Wow this place is huge!" Kaguya screamed.

"Yeah it is!"Nagisa agreed.

Thump

"Huh?" Nagisa said as she herd the thump. "Mum! Ryuji collapsed!"

"WHAT?!" the mother screamed. "Oh my god! Ryuji are you okay?"

"Huh?" Ryuji said. "That was weird."

"Ryuji im calling the ambulance, we need to make sure you're okay."

"What? No im fine." Ryuji said getting up. He saw a man looking at the family from a distance and Ryuji looked at him in the eyes and concentrated. And if you were close enough to see you would notice that his eyes went from brown to a lime green and then Ryuji's body went limp again.

"Ryuji! That's it, im calling the ambulance." The mum said.

"Mummy, will he be okay?" Kaguya asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, Big bro will be totally fine!"Nagisa said but with some doubt in her voice.

And then Ryuji's body got up again.

"Woah, again? What's going on?" Ryuji asked.

"Ryuji your back! I've called the ambulance their coming now." Ryuji's Mum said rubbing his back.

"O-okay, but that was weird, it was like i was in someone else's body just then." Ryuji said much to the other confusion.

...

While all of the confusion and chaos that was going on with the Shido family. The old man that was staring at Ryuji and was also in confusion of what just happened.

"Grandpa, you noticed that didn't you." A girl said. The girl had light purple hair and deep violet eyes, she wore a purple leather jacket and skirt and purple leather gloves. she wore a long sleeved white shirt underneath her leather jacket and she also had a bright red tie.

"Yes Kyoko, i did. It would seen that the boy over there is an ability wielder and it seems from what i gather anyway, that the boy has the ability to possess or hijack a person's body for a limited time... And it seems that his powers has just came into effect." Kyoko's grandpa replied.

"You want me to keep an eye on him until he is of age to come to hope's peak don't you?" Kyoko asked.

"You can definitely read me like a book now, can't you Kyoko." He said.

"That is what you taught me to do grandpa. Now, i guess i should speak the headmaster about this matter and then wait until he is of age to join the academy." She said looking at Ryuji being carried away unconscious by his mother to the ambulance.

...

 **3 years and 5 months later: January 15th 2016**

Despite what happened that day, things went pretty normally, Ryuji was now 16 and is now in highschool and he has gotten used to his powers and now knows how to use it properly and what the limits of this power was. The boy has the same hair cut as three years ago but his hair has grown a tiny bit and his Ahoge has grown a bit in size too. The thing is though, due to this power, Ryuji was able to win any fight that bullies had pushed him into. He even cheated on some tests when his grades were in the low. It would seem that his powers really gave the boy a confidence boost but a little too much of a boost, so much now that he has become rather arrogant towards bullies and people that make fun of him.

"Well, i would say that i aced that test today, Thank's to all the class nerds! I might get through this year without repeating." Ryuji said to himself.

"Hey Shido! Where's the money you owe me!" A bulky teen stood in his view blocking the way out of the school.

"Oh look, a gorilla has escaped his cage, what should i do." Ryuji said sarcastically.

"What was that, punk! Say that again and i will feed you your teeth!" The teen said, behind him were some other boys that were blocking his way.

"Do you really wanna do that? I'm not sure you can handle me." Ryuji said.

"Okay, you're dead." The bulky teen said.

"Get him Youhei!" A scrawny teen said who was on the bulky guys side.

As the punch was close, Ryuji's body went limp. Now, he was controlling the big bulky guy that was called Youhei and proceeded to beat the crap out of the two who were with the bully who was now possessed by Ryuji. Once beaten, Ryuji made Youhei Run into a wall head first, just as soon as the head was about to touch the wall Ryuji went back to his original body, and the bully went head first into the wall Knocking them out.

"You guys are lucky that nobody saw that embarrassing attempt to attack me." Ryuji said walking away. "I guess i should now get home and cook for the girls."Ryuji said walking home. But a woman stood in his way. She was around 20 years old and she was the very person who was keeping an eye on this whole time since it was revealed that Ryuji had special abilities.

"Ryuji Shido correct?" She said startling the teen.

"H-huh? Do i know you?" Ryuji asked.

She shook her head "No, i wouldn't expect you to recognise me. But i have been keeping an eye on you for a while now, in fact i was there the day when you first used your possessing power. In fact, one of those people that you possessed was my grandfather." she revealed.

"So are you here to enact revenge? Or something totally different because a normal person wouldn't be stalking someone unless they had a good reason." Ryuji said.

"Indeed, i have been keeping an eye out for you for a reason." Kyoko said.

"And that is?" Ryuji asked.

"I have been tasked, as well as some others to scout people who possess powers, just like you." She revealed.

"Wait a sec, people like me? So people have the same power like mine." He asked with a confused look on his face.

"No, not the same power, they all have different powers such as people may have telekinesis while another has teleportation etc." she said

"I had no idea there were more than just me and-." Ryuji said while holding his head.

"Now, i have gotten permission you to attend the academy that is meant exclusively to help young individuals such as yourself to help you use your powers properly." she said walking up to the by to give him a brochure about the school.

"H-HOPE'S PEAK?! That's the school i'm going to?" Ryuji questioned.

"Yes, also when your sister Nagisa is 15 next year, she will attend too." She said.

It's true, when Nagisa was 13 years old, she gained the power of cryokinesis or the power to generate ice and control it to her will. Since that happened, Ryuji thought that it might mean that Kaguya might gain some powers when she turns 13, but there is a while until that since she is 9 years old now.

"Okay then, when will i start?" Ryuji questioned.

 **To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 1 Hope's peak?

**Hope's peak heroes chapter 1**

...

...

...

"Okay then, when will i start?" Ryuji questioned.

"You will move there next week, but the school time such as lessons start in march. Everything has been organised for your arrival. I will see you there Ryuji." Kyoko said walking away.

...

 **The Shido residence.**

"WE'RE WHAT?!" Nagisa shouted. "Moving to Hope's peak?"

"No, im moving to hope's peak, you two will be living in an apartment next to the academy. Oh by the way can i have ice with this?" Ryuji said pointing to his glass of cola.

"(sigh) Okay..." the said grabbing the cup and freezing it with her touch. "But who is going to cook for us? I can't cook, and Kaguya definitely can't and mum's still away on her job, and she won't be back for a really long time."

"Im sure i can come round and cook in the nights, and it will give us a chance to eat as a family, besides mum and dad." Ryuji said.

"Yeah i guess so but what about school?" Nagisa said

"I think you are going to hope's peak junior high while Kaguya is going to the Primary school down the street from hope's peak." Ryuji informed.

"That is until Kaguya get's her powers." Nagisa said.

"Yeah, since i got Possessing abilities and you have cryokinesis, it is a wonder what she will have." Ryuji wondered.

"But when you go, we won't see you as often when you leave big brother. I'll miss you." Kaguya said looking up to look at Ryuji's face.

"Aww, dont worry Kaguya, ill pay visits whenever i can, perhaps i can even stay over in the weekends!" Ryuji said patting her head.

"You promise?" She asked.

"It's a promise." Ryuji said with a heartfelt smile.

...

 **January 22nd 2016**

...

Outside hope's peak academy was Ryuji Shido with suit case in hand. He was currently wearing a Blood red shirt with a dog tag necklace around his neck, he was wearing jeans and some black trainers. He was also wearing a long dark grey hoodie that ran down to his knees and had the sleeves rolled up.

"WOAH man! Hope's peak is bigger than i thought! Well, standing here won't solve anything, i might as well get going." Ryuji said. "I hope they will be fine..."

 _flashback_

 _"Okay, im going now." Ryuji called out._

 _As soon as he said that he was almost tackled into a hug by his youngest sister who he hugged back, behind Kaguya was Nagisa who also Hugged her older brother._

 _"I know i might not show it that much anymore, but you know i love you right Ryuji? Nagisa almost whispered._

 _"I know and i love you too, both of you." Ryuji said back patting both of his sister's heads. "But honestly, im coming back here later on to cook you know."_

 _"Still, we will miss you saying here." Nagisa said now hugging Ryuji more tightly._

 _"Yeah, me too."_

 _flashback_ _end:_

...

"The inside is incredible in its own right! Wow... Wait, who's that?" Ryuji inspecting the interior of the building and noticing two students at a table in the cafeteria.

"Oh look, a new student! Hello! My name is Naoki Kenshi, i am a lawyer and now will be a student at this prestigious academy. who are you?" The boy named Naoki said when Ryuji walked up to them.

 **Student ID:**

 **NAME: Naoki Kenshi**

 **GENDER: Male**

 **Special ability: Lie detector and X-ray vision.**

 **AGE: 16**

 **DOB: August 15th**

 **BLOOD TYPE: A**

 **HEIGHT: 5 Foot 9 Inches**

 **WEIGHT: 66 KG**

"My name is Ryuji Shido. I really don't do anything special but look after my two little sister's" Ryuji said then chuckling and sitting in a chair.

"My name is Tomoyo Chino, it is nice to meet you. if it's not any problem to ask, your here because of your powers correct? What is your ability?" The girl called Tomoyo asked.

 **Student ID:**

 **Name: Tomoyo Chino**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Special ability:** **Invisibility**

 **Age: 16**

 **D.O.B: October 23rd**

 **Blood type: O**

 **Height** **: 5,2ft**

 **Weight: 42 kg**

"It's to meet you too Tomoyo, and as for my power, I'll show you." Ryuji said, he then noticed a plump young man who was working as the cook. And concentrated on him, Ryuji's eye's went lime green and his body went limp.

"Huh? Ryuji?" Naoki asked.

"Yeah? Im over here!" Ryuji said through the man's voice.

"So you have a possession ability? That's the first i've seen one." Tomoyo said with an impressed look on her face.

"What a remarkable power! You truly are a ability wielder!" A new voice said.

"Huh" Ryuji said in his own body now getting up and wiping the drool from the table.

"Oh i have not introduced myself have i? But a piece of trash like myself doesnt deserve a name. But my name is Nagito Komaeda. It's an honor." The man named Nagito said holding his hand out for a handshake which Ryuji shook.

"My name is Ryuji Shido it's nice to meet you too." Ryuji said.

"Nagito, is a little... Abnormal so dont mind him." Naoki said.

"If you guys don't mind me asking, what are your powers?" Ryuji asked.

"You really can't see mine since it's not visible but i'm able to manipulate my luck." Nagito said.

"I guess that come in handy." Ryuji said.

"Well, i can tell you that i can see another person coming down the hallway right now." Naoki said. "In other words i have X-ray vision and i also am able to sense whether someone is telling the truth or not."

"I guess that makes your job easier if you have that ability." Ryuji remarked.

"Sure does" Naoki confirmed.

"Okay this is my power." Tomoyo said standing up. And all of a sudden she disappeared.

"Woah, where did she go?" Ryuji asked.

"Im right here." Tomoyo said standing behind him.

"Was that teleportation?" Ryuji asked.

"No, i just went invisible, but only to you. Since my ability still needs work, my power only works on one person when i use it." Tomoyo said.

"What a half assed ability." A new voice said as they were walking up to the students.

"Oh hello Midori, still as straightforward as ever I see." Tomoyo remarked.

 **Student ID:**

 **Name: Midori Ishikawa**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Special** **ability: The ability to wield and use any weapon to the maximum capacity.**

 **Age: 16**

 **D.O.B: March 13th**

 **Blood type: A**

 **Height: 5'4"**

 **Weight: 63 Kg**

She has light yellow blonde hair that flows down to her waist, which is usually kept in a ponytail. Her eyes are a light green hazel. Her face is round, and her body is leaned, toned and flat. She has some meat in her thighs, and some muscle in her arms. She wears what she wants to wear, and it's usually a simple light pink sweater with a black vest and navy pants. Nothing too extravagant and nothing to plain.

"Hello you two, my name is Midori Ishikawa. And i have the ability to use any weapon and use it to perfection!" Midori said.

"In any words she can kill you in a blink of an eye with a lamp if she wanted to." Tomoyo said.

"Um okay. Hey, my name is Ryuji Shido, my ability is to possess anybody for a maximum of ten seconds." Ryuji said.

"Ryuji Shido... That name rings a bell..." Midori said pointing her finger to her mouth.

"Oh yeah, you two were the students that were called here very recently, the principal wants to talk to you two both" Naoki informed.

"Oh yes, i also heard about that, shall i escort you two." Nagito offered.

"That would help, so yes please." Ryuji said.

...

"Okay here we are you two, now all you need to do is just meet him, he's a very nice man so you won't need to be nervous" Nagito said as he begun to walk away.

"We might aswell get going." Midori said.

"Yeah" Ryuji said when opening the door.

...

"Why hello you two, who might you be?" The man that looked to be the principal said.

"I'm Midori Ishikawa sir."

"And i'm Ryuji Shido."

"Ah, Mr Shido and Miss Ishikawa, it's nice to meet the two of you. I trust that your two have gotten comfortable in this environment. Oh and call me jin" the Principle called jin said.

"Yes jin, i've gotten settled in my new room." Midori said.

"Ah good, what about you Ryuji?" Jin asked.

"Oh i just arrived here, so i haven't gotten a chance to go to my dorm room yet" Ryuji said while scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh okay, so nobody has given you your key or student ID yet either?" Jin asked.

"No, i haven't gotten them yet." Ryuji admitted.

"Okay very well. Kyoko, can you get this young man's student ID and key to his dorm room please." Jin asked.

"Wait Kyoko?" Ryuji muttered.

"Yes daddy dearest of course." Kyoko said as she walked out the door.

"How long was she there? And daddy?" Ryuji asked himself.

"Anyway jin sir, this academy, what type of education will we get here?" Midori asked.

"Good question, as you should know, this is a school for gifted youngsters. This school will have the exact same subjects as other schools but we will have an extra class for developing your powers and to see where they came form. Such as the genes and other factors in you powers." Jin explained.

"Oh thats interesting, and what about the classmates? Like how many of them are their and what are their powers?" Ryuji asked.

"You will have those questioned answered when you get your student ID." Midori said.

"Oh okay then." Ryuji said.

"Okay Ryuji i have the student ID and the dorm kay that you need, look after them." Kyoko said walking through the door and passing the Student ID and the dorm key to Ryuji.

"Okay sweet! Thanks Kyoko." Ryuji said with a smile.

"Its fine, Oh and call me Mrs Kirigiri, as i am your homeroom teacher." Kyoko said.

"Oh you're my homeroom teacher?" Ryuji asked.

"You mean our homeroom teacher since we are in the same class Ryuji." Midori said.

"Oh right" Ryuji chuckled lightly. "Anyway im going to see what is on this thing."

 **Student ID**

 **Name: Ryuji Shido.**

 **Special** **ability: Possess and plunder.**

 **Age: 16**

 **D.O.B: 10th August.**

 **Blood type: O.**

 **Height: 5,5ft.**

 **Weight: 47 kg**

"Wait a sec. Its says 'Possess and Plunder' for my special ability. But what does Plunder mean since i never knew i had that ability." Ryuji asked.

"Well Ryuji, your ability is a very powerful one, to a normal person, your powers are just to take control of their body for a maximum of 10 seconds. But, when you take control of a person who has powers, you take their powers for your own and keep it for ever. The person who you take the powers from will not be able to use their powers for 10 minutes or so but will return to them in time. But if you really wanted to, you could permanently take away their powers and they will not be able to use them ever again." Kyoko explained.

"How do you know this?" Ryuji asked.

"When Kyoko told me of your abilities when you first got them, we had to confirm so we called one of Kyoko's former classmate called Hifumi Yamada, who has the ability to find and confirm the abilities of people who possess them." Jin said.

"So Mrs Kirigiri has abilities too?" Midori asked.

"Yes, i have the ability to erase people's memories." She revealed.

"Oh that would explain why nobody ever told anyone about when used my ability to beat up some bullies." Ryui said.

"Yes, i had something to do with that." Kyoko said.

"Thanks i guess." Ryuji said.

"No problem." Kyoko replied.

"Hm, so these are my classmates, 17 in total including me, Midori, Naoki and Tomoyo." Ryuji said.

...

 **Student ID:**

 **Name: Hanako Inoue**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Special ability** **: Force field generation**

 **Age: 16**

 **D.O.B: February 14th**

 **Blood type: B**

 **Height: 5'6 ft**

 **Weight: 50 kg**

 **...**

 **Student ID:**

 **Name: Noire Yumichika**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **Special ability** **:** **Pyrokinesis**

 **Birthday: February 14th**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Height: 5 foot 1 inch**

 **Weight: 35 kg**

 **...**

 **Student ID:**

 **First name : Kuro Hajime Hinori**

 **Gender : Male**

 **Special ability** **:** **Teleportation**

 **Age : 15**

 **Birth date** **: 11th August**

 **Blood type : B**

 **Height : 5ft6**

 **Weight : 62 kg**

...

 **Student ID:**

 **NAME: Kirie Tomoka**

 **GENDER: Female**

 **Special ability** **: Agility, Wall climbing, Poison bite.**

 **AGE: 15**

 **DOB: March 11th**

 **BLOOD TYPE: O**

 **HEIGHT: 5 foot 7**

 **WEIGHT: 50KG**

 **...**

 **Student ID:**

 **Name: Michi Kurosawa**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Special ability** **: Soundwave manipulation**

 **Age: 15**

 **D.O.B: January 30th**

 **Blood type: B**

 **Height: 5'10"**

 **Weight: 66 kgs**

 **...**

 **Student ID:**

 **Name: Hayato Kimura**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Special ability** **: flight**

 **Age:16**

 **D.O.B: June 14th**

 **Blood type: AB**

 **Height:5 foot 6 inch**

 **Weight: 49 kg**

 **...**

 **Student ID:**

 **Name: Akira Kato**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Special ability** **:** **Telekinesis**

 **Age: 15**

 **D.O.B: June 8Th**

 **Blood type: AB**

 **Height: 5'9**

 **Weight: 140LB**

 **...**

 **Student ID:**

 **Name: Yua Ide**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Special ability** **: super speed**

 **Age:16**

 **D.O.B: 22nd February**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Height: 5'9''**

 **Weight: 64kg**

 **...**

 **Student ID:**

 **Name: Masanori Akiyama**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Special ability** **: Able to transform his skin into organic steel.**

 **Age: 15**

 **D.O.B: 7th September**

 **Blood Type: B**

 **Height: 5'8**

 **Weight: 68kg**

 **...**

 **Student ID:**

 **Name : Kuu Hachimitsu**

 **Gender : Female**

 **Special ability** **: Nature** **manipulation**

 **Age : 16**

 **D.O.B : 4th september.**

 **Blood type : O**

 **Height : 5ft5**

 **Weight : 39kg**

 **...**

 **Student ID:**

 **Name: Masami Fujimoto**

 **Gender: female**

 **Special ability** **: Enhanced sight, Premonitions**

 **Age: 16**

 **D.O.B 6th of November**

 **Blood type: A**

 **Height: 5'7"**

 **Weight: 150lbs**

 **...**

 **Student ID:**

 **Name: Kyoto Sakumi**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 16**

 **Special ability** **: Phase through walls**

 **Birthday: Janurary 7th**

 **Blood Type:AB**

 **Height: 6 foot 1 inch**

 **Weight: 49 kg**

 **...**

 **Student ID:**

 **Name: Haruka Saimon**

 **Gender: female**

 **Special ability** **: healing, language translation**

 **Age: 15**

 **D.O.B: Oct 28th**

 **Blood type: AB**

 **Height: 5ft1**

 **Weight: 45 kg**

 **"** So these are our classmates, i'll tell ya, this really goes into detail about their powers and personal information." Ryuji said.

"That is true, i guess it's so you can get closer to each other." Kyoko said.

"Wait sir, does the staff have powers too?". Ryuji questioned.

"Yes they do, most of them were students here like Kyoko and Nagito, who you met earlier. Why do you ask?" Jin said.

"Well i was demonstrating my powers to Tomoyo and Naoki and i used it on the chef that was working in the cafeteria." Ryuji admitted.

"Oh, was he a small, plump man?" Jin asked.

"Yeah." Ryuji confirmed

"Sounds like Teruteru Hanamura, the school chef." Kyoko said. "That means you have obtained his ability to cook anything and make it taste like a 5 star meal, you can give someone trash and it would taste like cake from a cafe."

"Woah, that make's it easier for me to cook for my sisters." Ryuji said.

"I guess so. But Ryuji, don't use your powers to possess and plunder unless you absolutely need to do so." Jin said.

"Why?" Ryuji asked.

"Because if you plunder a tone of abilities, we don't know what might happen, you could die for all we know." Midori said.

"That is true." Kyoko confirmed.

"Okay i will hold off. But when it comes to self defence of any kind i cant promise anything, especially when it comes to my family." Ryuji said in a serious tone.

"That would be fine." Jin said "Now, it would be best if your went and met your classmates now."

"Yes sir" Ryuji and Midori said in unison.

 **To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 2 Class begin!

**Hope's peak heros chapter 2**

...

...

...

Meeting the new students wasn't really just a walk in the park. Some were nice while the others were just plain arrogant or just distant and didn't care for "pleasant greetings." But either way, Ryuji seemed to get through to most them and befriend them. Though they really didn't know eachother that much. They have only known eachother for a month and a half but now, it's march 5th 2016, and school lessons are finally about to begin.

 _Ding dong ding dong_

"Ok everyone, calm down. Alright, we are going to do the Register, just answer 'here' when you hear your name." Kyoko said stepping into the classroom.

Everyone stopped talking and went their seats as Kyoko started the register.

"Okay, i'll go by alphabetical order. Masanori Akiyama."

"Here mam."

"Tomoyo Chino."

"Yes Mrs."

"Masami fujimoto."

"Here Mrs Kirigiri."

Kuu, Hachimitsu."

"H-here."

"Kuro hinori"

"Herre!"

"Yua Ide"

"HERE TEACH!"

"Hanako Inoue"

"Yo!"

"Midori Ishikawa"

"Present"

"Akira Kato"

"Im here"

"Naoki Kenshi"

"I AM THE LAW!"

"Hayato Kimura"

"Are there any birds here?"

"Michi Kurosawa"

"Yup"

"Haruka Saimon"

"I'm Offering plastic surgeries now."

"Kyoto Sakumi"

"Yeah, whatever..."

"Ryuji Shido"

"Yes mam"

"Kirie Tomoka"

"Im here"

"Noire Yumichika"

"Huh? Did you say my name?"

"Okay, all present and accounted for." Kyoko informed. " Now for our lesson today, we will be discussing the topic on how your powers came to you. Okay, so would anybody like to take a guess on how you got your powers?"

"I think i know this." Noire said.

"Okay, what is the answer noire?"

"Ahem. We all get these powers through mutations though our genes. The part that has been mutated had been dubbed 'Ability cortex'." She said.

"Correct. Now i'll give you a fact about these genes that we all possess here. Only the male's can actually pass these genes onto their offspring. Meaning if a man and a woman had a child but only the woman had powers, the child wont have that attribute."

"That's interesting." Ryuji thought to himself.

"Anyway, next question. Do you know or have an idea of the source of these mutations in the genes?" Kyoko questioned.

...

A hand went up.

"Yes Tomoyo?"

"Gamma radiation?" She asked.

"A common answer but is wrong nevertheless. Anyone else have any ideas?"

Ryuji read this in a book at some point. It was radiation of sorts but it wasn't from gamma or any isotopes.

"Here's my answer! It was from the radiation of a meteor that landed in the UK 230 years ago!" Ryuji almost shouted.

"That is correct. We all got our powers by our ancestors being exposed by the meteor." Kyoko said.

"Kyoko! We need to evacuate!" A man said running into the classroom.

"What's wrong Makoto?" Kyoko asked.

"There here, It's the purgers! We need to get all of the students to safety while the strike quad takes care of the Purgers." Makoto said.

"Yes okay, Students, Mr Naegi here will show you all the way to the bunker, they won't find you there." Kyoko said, alerting the students.

...

 **Bunker:**

"What's going on?" Kuu asked.

"Something about 'Purgers' or something. Either way i'm just glad i have Tara here the keep me company!" Kirie said hugging a glass box with her tarantula inside.

"But it's our first day and we are already being attacked. This sort of thing should happen in Anime or manga or something right?" Ryuji said.

"Out of everyone, you would be the one to say that." Kyoto said.

"Well what can i say, it my passion really. I love the stuff, it's fun." Ryuji said smiling.

 _Rumble~_

"Woah, it's really starting to come down now..." Naoki said.

"You think?!" Noire almost shouted.

"Okay guys, i need to tell you something." Makoto said.

"Okay what's that matter?" Tomoyo asked.

"Right now, Out fighting the Purgers are people called the strikers. They were former students of this school and some of them were my former classmates." Makoto shared.

"Really?" Ryuji asked.

"Yes. The Striker squad is split into 3 sections and with 5 people per section. Section 1 consists of the close combat forces, they consist of mostly my seniors back when i was enrolled here. Peko Pekoyama, a woman who had the ability to grow swords out of her knuckles. Next is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, he has the ability to turn himself into a weapon, he usually chooses pistols or machine guns since he is from a yakuza family, Peko is the one to wield him when she is partly injured and since those two are a couple. They have complete trust in one another. Next is Sakura Ogami, she possesses explosive punches, Basically she is the One-punch Woman. Next is Nekomaru Nidai, He has the ability to increase his momentum to the point of when running at full speed, nothing can stop him. Basically he can run straight through bedrock if he went fast enough. Lastly is Mondo Owada. He has superhuman strength, he is usually seen partnered up with Sakura since their strength is unparalleled." Makoto said.

"Woah, that's AWESOME!" Hanako chimed.

"Hehe They sure are! Next is the long ranged group. They consist of Leon Kuwata, he has the ability of turning whatever he throws into giant fire balls that can melt through a 10 inch thick iron wall as soon as it touches it. Next is Ibuki Mioda, she has the ability of super high frequency screams that can short circuit anything. Also they have someone called Mukuro Ikusaba, she has the ability of superhuman accuracy, simply put, she could shoot something a mile away and hit a target's bullseye and only with a pistol. She sometimes wields Fuyuhiko when needed. Next is Kiyotaka Ishimaru who can use optical blasts that can pierce the Purgers easily. Lastly is Kazuichi Souda. He has the ability called Magnetokinesis, The ability to use magnetic fields to fly and deflect bullets, He also can manipulate metal such as bend iron bars with his mind. His only flaw is that he is a bit of a coward." Makoto stated.

"Such amazing people!" Kuu said with a shocked expression on her face.

"Oh yeah, I met Ibuki, she is crazy but she is a really cool mentor for music." Michi said.

"Lastly is the support team, they are useful when it comes to infiltration. They consist of Chiaki Nanami, she has the ability of Hypnosis, she could easily put you to sleep, the only problem is that when she uses the hypnosis on you, she also falls asleep... When i was in the academy there was a man who kept stealing people's identity, right now his name is Ryota Okazaki, he has the ability to change his appearance to the person who he is looking at. Next is Hajime Hinata, Chiaki's boyfriend, His ability is to use his Ahoge as a Third arm, it can stretch, impale or constrict other people or enemies when needed to. He was bullied a lot when at the academy so he may seem cold hearted but since being with Chiaki, he has been getting better with people. There is also Chihiro Fujisaki, on first glance he looks sort of feminine in fact everyone though he was a girl when we first came here, but he is a guy through and through. This was proved when Mondo Owada went berserk in our first year at the academy. Chihiro got in Mondo's way and was critically wounded, this was enough to stop Mondo's rage but was left extremely guilty. He pulled through and was as good as new once Mikan Tsumiki, the school nurse helped him. Anyway, back on topic he has the ability of Technopathy, in other words, is able to hack and control machines at will. Lastly is Byakuya Togami, a prick but is intelligent nevertheless, he has the ability to turn anything to gold and back at will. He is one of those cases where he has more than one ability since he is also impervious to Mind tricks, Ryuji's Body possession/Hijacking, Hypnosis and Telepathy." Makoto informed.

"Incredible, but why are you telling us this Mr Naegi?" Ryuji asked.

"Well, im saying this because #1 you need to know incase of emergencies and #2 Once you are in your second year, you will become new members of the team should you chose to do so." Makoto said.

"Wait, you're telling us that we can join the team?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, you can train for the team and join it for next year if you want to. They are in need of members since the last mission, most of them retired such as Toko Fukawa, due to her split personalities, she has the ability to be impervious to anything, in other words nothing can kill her. Yasuhiro Hagakure, since he could have sworn he saw aliens last time and ran off, he hasn't been seen since, he had the ability of being Psychic. There are others that left but i will tell you of that another time." Makoto said chuckling to himself. "Anyone that doesnt join, usually joins the staff, like me and my wife."

"Who's your wife sir?" Hayato asked.

"Mrs Kirigiri." He replied.

"Really! But aren't you supposed to share names?" Yua asked.

"Yeah, but Kyoko wanted to keep hers hehe." Makoto said with a chuckle.

"What's your power sir?" Haruka asked.

"I have the ability of courage and to make the people around me believe in hope." He said.

"Oh no..." Masami said starting to shake.

"What's the matter? Did you have a premonition?" Ryuji asked.

"Yes. And it was bad. The purgers had someone controlling them, she's outside." She said.

"What did she look like?" Makoto asked.

"She was a woman with HUGE boobs, she had twin tails and had blond hair." Masami said.

"Junko Enoshima? How, i thought she was dead, everyone thought that... Oh... she used it again..." Makoto said.

"Used what again?" Michi asked.

"She has the ability to trick anyone that listens to her voice. The only one that cannot be affected by this is Byakuya Togami... If she's here, that means were in trouble." Makoto said. "What happened in your premonition, Masami?"

"She took over the close combat squad, the other two squads are fine but the squad that she has taken over are going to come for us and take us..." Masami said.

"Oh no..." Kuu said starting to shake.

"We know she is coming, can't we take her on?" Ryuji asked.

"I'm not sure." Makoto said.

 _RUMBLE~_

"Shit!" Ryuji said as a lt of rubble came falling down on them.

...

"Huh? Were alive?" Masami asked.

"Yeah we are! Look there!" Michi said pointing to Hanako who was using her ability of force field generation.

"I'll cover you! Just go!" Hanako said. "Hurry, i can't hold it."

"What about you?" Makoto asked.

"Easy, Yua's speed can help me. Once everyone is safe, she can get me out of this mess. Now go!" Hanako said.

"Okay!"

...

 **To be continued**


	4. Chapter 3 first battle part 1

**Hope's peak heros chapter 3**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

RUMBLE~

"Shit!" Ryuji said as a lt of rubble came falling down on them.

...

"Huh? Were alive?" Masami asked.

"Yeah we are! Look there!" Michi said pointing to Hanako who was using her ability of force field generation.

"I'll cover you! Just go!" Hanako said. "Hurry, i can't hold it."

"What about you?" Makoto asked.

"Easy, Yua's speed can help me. Once everyone is safe, she can get me out of this mess. Now go!" Hanako said.

"Okay!"

...

 **Principal's** **office.**

"Mr Kirigiri, The Purgers have breached the bunker, the students are in trouble!" A girl with long blue hair and blue eyes said.

"Whatever Sayaka! They will only be burden to us, Just leave them." A short girl with blond hair that was tied into a ponytail.

"You know we can't leave them Hyoko, they are our students, they need us." A read headed girl said who's hair was short and she had some freckles on her face.

"Do not worry everyone, the children will be fine, the strike squad will help them get to another safe place. If something does go extremely bad though such as, if someone does die i will use my time leap ability to make sure it won't happen again." Jin said.

"But sir!, If you shall do another time leap, you will most definitely go blind, and then... You won't be able to use it again since you will need both eyes to see in order to use it." A woman with long blond hair that reached her hips and posh clothes said.

"I am well aware of the risks Sonia, but since i'm responsible for these teens and the staff, won't let them die on my watch." Jin said.

"How noble, Mr Kirigiri, you truly deserve the place of headmaster of this amazing academy!" Nagito said with a overly cheerful tone.

"Yes thank you Nagito. But i don't think it will have to come to that today, our students are tough, they can take care of themselves when needed to." Jin said.

...

"Woah, are those-?" Michi almost shouted ,pointing to a groupe of slim humanoid robots who are gunmetal grey in colour and are approximately 3 meters tall.

"Yes, they are the purgers, you need to stay away from them. They will take your powers for good, and that will kill you if that happens." Makoto said.

"But i have a power similar to that." Ryuji pointed out.

"Yes, but yours isn't lethal, theirs is." Makoto said.

"Hell yeah their lethal, they stab you and absorb your powers and leave you for dead." A redheaded man said, walking up to the group.

"Leon, where are the close combat force?" Makoto asked.

"They are fighting the lanky bots up close like they usually do." Leon remarked.

"YES! WE ALL NEED TO HELP THEM, THEY ARE IN TROUBLE!" A man with red eyes and black spiky hair shouted.

"Kiyotaka would you please refrain from shouting, you will burst my eardrums if you keep doin that." A woman who had black raven hair with some guns said walking up the group with her eyes closed. Then she opened them again. " Little brother Makoto! You're safe! Thank god!" She shouted while tackling Makoto into a hug.

"I-its okay Mukuro, im fine. You don't need to worry about me okay..." Makoto reassured and hugging Mukuro back.

" _Everyone, come in, Strike squad come in!"_ A voice said through a earpiece that came from said strike force.

"Yes, Chihiro, me, Leon and Kiyotaka reporting." Mukuro said listening to the person named Chihiro.

" _"Are the students safe, i saw on the surveillance cameras that the roof fell on them."_ Chihiro said worriedly.

"They are fine, i just saw the last of them leave from the rubble just a minute ago." Mukuro responded.

"Hanako's alright then?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, im fine." Hanako said behind Tomoyo, making the silver haired girl jump.

"Eeekk, U-uh, i-i mean, i'm glad you're safe Hanako, you too Yua." Tomoyo said, trying to keep her composure.

"...Oh my god... That was so moe..." Ryuji said, while staring at Tomoyo in awe.

"I know right! I never knew that Tomoyo could be so adorable!" Yua chimed.

"I-i don't know what your talking about... Cute? Moe? Are you sure thats right?" Tomoyo said, blushing and twirling her hair around.

"Oh yeah, you were just like a puppy just then, just too cute!" Hanako chimed.

 _"Oh no..."_ Chihiro said through the Microphone.

"What is it Chihiro?" Makoto said, putting in his transmitter in his ear.

 _"It's the close combat squad... T-they've been influenced by Junko."_ The hacker exclaimed.

"Not good, we need to move!" Makoto almost shouted.

"What's going on?" Kirie asked, obviously scared.

"The close combat squad have been influenced but Junko, they are our enemy now..." Makoto said.

"Oh that's great! That team sure is full of shit heads if they can be defeated so easily, just lemme at em' I'll burn them to ash!" Noire said, Igniting a flame in her hand.

"Wait! You can't do that on your own, you'll get hurt!" Ryuji said, grabbing Noire's wrist.

"Let me go! I'm gonna light some fireworks!" Noire said before pushing Ryuji away.

 _Bang bang bang bang._

"Machine guns incoming! Take cover!" Mukuro shouted.

"Agh!" Masami screamed. "I-i've been hit! M-My leg! Ah fuck this hurts!"

"I'll heal you." Haruka said running up to Masami to heal her wound. As Haruka's hands glowed a light purple colour She healed Masami's wound and the bullet shell popped out of her leg. "Is your leg okay now?"

"Y-yeah! It's fine! Thanks!" Masami said.

"Uh, i might need some healing too Haruka" Ryuji said.

"Oh are you hit to Ryuj-" Haruka said before noticing that his forehead had blood running down it. "R-RYUJI! Let me take a look!"

"A-are you okay?" Tomoyo said with a worried look.

"Ryuji you've been shot in the head?" Michi asked.

"It's only a scrape, otherwise i would be dead." Ryuji remarked.

"Okay, im healing it." Haruka said and her hand started to glow purple again.

"That healing ability sure comes in handy." Naoki said.

"I guess it doe-"Ryuji started before noticing that someone was behind Haruka, albeit around 100 meters away. And that man turned into a sniper rifle with a silver haired girl taking aim for Haruka. Before they could shoot however, Ryuji's eyes turned Lime green, Ryuji Possessed the silver haired girl who was using the sniper that the man turned into. While in her body, he threw the rifle away and punched himself in the face, knocking out the girl. Then returning to his own body.

"What was that?" Haruka asked. "You just collapsed for a sec, was it shock?"

"No, their was two people right behind you, they were about to shoot you so i took care of them by taking over one of their bodies and beating them up." Ryuji explained.

"Oh my hero! Thanks!" Haruka said cheerfully. "Okay, your injury is fully healed."

"That was Peko who he possessed, he also threw away Fuyuhiko who took the shape of a sniper." Makoto said.

"Okay, so he fought back. I guess the rest will start coming at us, i say we should go get them." Noire shouted, running toward the smoke.

"Noire! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Naoki shouted.

"I guess we should go get her but we may end up getting into a fight. Oh everyone's gone already..." Kyoto muttered.

...

"Hehe... This is going better than expected! Thank god! I hate it when things go to plan." A woman with blond pigtails and blue eyes said. "Oh the Despair... I love it."

"Mistress, the new students are coming our way, they don't seem fazed by our presence." A bulky woman said.

"I AGREE, THEY DON'T SEEM LIKE THEY ARE SCARED AT ALL! THEY BETTER SOON GET SCARED BECAUSE I REALLY NEED TO TAKE A SHIT AND I DON'T WANNA DO IT IN THE MIDDLE OF A JOB." A bulky man with what seems to be lightning coming out of his eyebrows yelled.

"Who the fuck cares, once were done with them they will just piss themselves straight off the bat." A man with a pompadour said.

"Mondo, Nekomaru and Sakura, just be quiet. I'll sent you guys to beat some sense into them, since Peko and Fuyuhiko are already defeated i'll send you. But don't fail me, or it will be punishment time for you. Junko said.

"MAM!"

...

"They really are pitiful robots, they are so easy to destroy." Akira said.

"Of course they are, they have no plan or formation. Something that i should know." Noire said.

"HYAA" Midori said smashing a robot around the head with a iron bar, knocking it off. "It's just fun to beat the crap out of something for a change."

"These blades that i plundered from Peko are going to get some getting used to." Ryuji said.

"They would, they are a new power to you." Mukuro said.

"Well thats all of them, it was easier than i expected. But i guess that won't be the end of this fight, right." Kuro said.

"That would be my guess." Mukuro replied.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MAY I PRESENT TO YOU, THE NEW SOLDIERS OF MY REVOLUTION OF DESPAIR! NEKOMARU NIDAI, MONDO OWADA, FUYUHIKO KUZURYU, PEKO PEKOYAMA AND SAKURA OGAMI! May the fight commence." Junko shouted from a microphone.

 **To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 3 first battle part 2

**This will be a Small chapter since im trying to complete the next chapter to the killing game. My apologies.**

 **Hope's peak heroes chapter 4**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MAY I PRESENT TO YOU, THE NEW SOLDIERS OF MY REVOLUTION OF DESPAIR! NEKOMARU NIDAI, MONDO OWADA, FUYUHIKO KUZURYU, PEKO PEKOYAMA AND SAKURA OGAMI! May the fight commence." Junko shouted from a microphone.

"Oh, this is not good." Makoto said.

"Yeah, especially if your power is just hope and courage, you cant exactly fight them can you." Noire said.

"(Sigh) I guess not." Makoto said.

"We gotta fight though, if not, we cant get them back can we." Ryuji pointed out.

"That is true, we need to fight our way out!" Mukuro said, wiping out her AK-47.

"Nice gun!" Michi said.

"Thanks" Mukuro said.

"Well i see that Sakura and Nekomaru are running towards us as we speak." Masami said.

"Okay Brace yourselves, Nekomaru is powerful when running at top speed but he is very easy to defeat if you are quick enough." Leon said.

"Ok i got this!" Yua said Straight after she said that she ran towards Nekomaru at top speed. Yua then hopped onto Neokmaru and pulled him over so that he is now running into a different direction, towards the woods, after that was completed, Yua hopped off and watched the carnage that went on with the juggernaut.

"Whoa, that was well done!" Hanako shouted.

"Nekomaru finds it extremely hard to change directions when running at the speed, i don't think we need to worry about him until later." Mukuro said.

"Next is Sakura!" Makoto said.

"I'LL DO IT! Kah mey ha mey! HAH!" Kiyotaka shouted as he shot his optical lasers towards Sakura. But Sakura immediately deflected the attack back at the attacker.

"OH CRAP!" Hanako shouted as she went in front of the bast wave and shielded Kiyotaka from the attack.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"YES! YOU HAVE MY GRATITUDE MISS!" The moral compass shouted.

"Wait a sec i think i can help with this!" Ryuji shouted as his eyes changed colours to green and then collapsed. Now possessing Sakura, Ryuji then punched himself in the face, Like Makoto said, those punches that Sakura has are explosive so when he punched himself in Sakura's body and flew away into the distance. When Ryuji woke up in his body, he just woke up disoriented. "OW OW OW OW!"

"Wow that was gutsy!" Michi said patting Ryuji's head.

"Still fucking hurt though..." Ryuji muttered.

"Well i see that we have a bunch of fuckers that need to be taught s lesson! Let me Teach you!" Mondo shouted as he trough a giant rock towards the group everyone dogged in time except one.

"Oh, they're already gone..." Kyoto said, and then.

 _CRUNCH!_

The rock then crushed Kyoto on the spot.

"KYOTO!" Everyone shouted.

"Oh yeah, i'm here..." Kyoto said as he Phased right through the rock that landed on him.

"Phew...! Thank god your okay!" Haruka shouted in relief.

"Of course i'm okay, a rock like that couldn't even touch me... Literally." Kyoto remarked.

"What should we do?" Kirie asked.

"Kirie, you need to use your agility and use a small dose of your poison on him, you need to hurry!" Mukuro ordered.

"U-uh okay then." Kirie timidly said. After said that though, she sped up to twice the speed of a normal person and jumped on the raging man.

"Ahh, GET THE FUCK OFF ME NOW BITCH!" Mondo shouted. Kirie didn't comply and simply bit his arm, injecting some poison to make him pass out. "Ehh, ge-get off me n-now bitchhhh..."

 _Thud!_

"Will he be okay? You do have an antidote right?" Kirie asked.

"Yeah, Kuro, can you teleport Mondo the medical bay?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah Surre." Kuro said, as he touched Mondo's shoulder, he teleported away and in a few more moments be returned back.

...

"Damn... they are way stronger then i thought... Okay! Fuyuhikio, Since Peko is still unconscious i need you to transform into a cannon or something that will help us in our conquest." Junko ordered.

"Fuck, fine! I can turn into a bazooka if you want, but you need to wield me in order to shoot. I still dont know why you said that Peko will fight them since she is unconscious still..." Fuyuhiko said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, at least I will be able to kill that Traitorous failed excuse for a sister, now!" Junko said with gleaming evil eyes.

...

"Okay, now what? I mean,i knocked out Peko, so what would Fuyuhiko be doing? He cant wield himself right?" Ryuji asked.

"Yeah... Im not totally sure man... Who actually knows with that guy..." Leon remarked.

 _BANG!_

"Holy shit!" Hanako shouted.

That banging noise was the sound of the school getting shot with an explosive. To be precise, a bazooka.

"Oh no...No, no, no, no, NO! The school!" Makoto shouted.

"Hello? Hello? Chihiro? Do you copy?" Mukuro asked.

...

"Damn, we need to check up on them." Leon stated.

"Yes, i think so too." Makoto said.

"Oh no, Mukuro look out!" Masami shouted.

Their was a missile heading straight towards Mukuro at top speed but it wasn't Mukuro who it hit.

"MAKOTO!" Mukuro shouted.

As the missile hit the man, Makoto's body was engulfed in a green light. All of the sudden the light stopped and we saw a man inside a dark green armour that resembles a dragon.

"You tried too kill my friend Junko YOUR OWN TWIN SISTER!... You wont EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" The man said. That was definetly Makoto's voice.

"Wait Junko is Mukuro's twin sister? PLOT TWIST! Suitable for a game!" Haruka joked.

"Okay, Makoto. Your heroism is getting old. why not have some fun once and a while!"Junko said as she reloaded The bazooka. But by that time, Makoto was already behind her and grabbed her head.

"Tag! You're it!" He said and threw her into a wall.

"Ouch! Oh Mako, you've become more forceful where was this when i tried to take your virginity!" Junko taunted.

"EHHH?" Mukuro almost shouted.

"Oh relax, i never got to do it, Kyoko kicked me off and i was knocked out, but my desires still hold today..." She said licking a finger.

"Yeah... Ain't happening." Makoto said.

"Yeah, i guess not, not today at least... But i'll be back, you know how i get bored easily, well the same just happened just now. Oh! Also those people that i have influenced are coming with me, see you." Junko said before throwing a smoke bomb onto the floor and disappeared.

...

 **To be continued.**


End file.
